


Honey

by hopefulpandora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Light Petting, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulpandora/pseuds/hopefulpandora
Summary: You're just a girl in a bar.He's just a guy in a bar.Until he creeps into your life and you can't really deny your feelings for him.





	1. Flavors

You've been sitting in the bar for about 45 minutes now. You don't really care about the music blaring, making your eardrums hurt a bit. All you care about is only to put some alcohol in your system. You chatted with the bartender but you guess he knew after a few dull sentences, you don't really want to talk.

Which is true.

You only care for drinks and nothing else.

Well, not entirely. You only care about drink _and_ fucking. But since you never really enjoy having sex with total strangers, one night stand is off the list. You don't quite understand why fucking a person you barely know, without any decent conversation or at least know the person _as a person, _never really turns you on. It always feels weird. After foreplay, the activity just goes downhill and you'd lost all the mood.

So, yeah. You're just drinking until you can't stand and have the worst hangover for the morning.

But how about that, though? Just make a perfect storm for tomorrow. You've had the worst day at work, not to mention your family issue, and to put cherry on top, you found out your three years boyfriend has been cheating on you with his co-worker for about a year and a half.

And so you drink.

Until you can't stand the stare you've been feeling for the last 15 minutes.

He's at the end of the bar table. Even with a lot of people sitting, drinking, talking, dancing, you can see him. And he can see you perfectly.

You look at him for about a solid minute and he's at his way walking towards you.

You gulp your last bourbon whiskey and about to leave the place before he can approach you. But luck is definitely not on your side tonight, not ever to be exact.

"Rough day?" he asked.

You just smile and ready to ask for your bill, but apparently all the bartenders are nowhere to be found. Of course.

"Yea you can say that" you answered without even looking at him.

"Tell you what." he grabs your drink and smells it for a bit, "Another round for honey bourbon's on me, and you can tell me how fucked up your day is."

Not gonna lie, you're impressed. Not only a lot of people usually miss the honey scent, he knows your drink well. So you caved and tilt your head just to see the man is incredibly beautiful. He's sexy but not in a sex-crazed kinda way. He's muscular but not too buffy. And the way his dimples shows, it's just the cutest.

He has every feature.

"How about two rounds and you tell me exactly want you actually want with me?" you step up your game.

"Wow, you're straight forward."

"Time is money."

He smirks. The bartender finally comes to your way and he orders your drink and a vodka soda for him. Which makes you feel bad since you judge him a bit because of that vodka soda.

"Let me guess. You're a workaholic with no time to spare even for yourself, so you have family issue, man issue, and work issue but unfortunately it happened at once today?"

"Let just say everything you said is true, you still didn't tell me what you want from me."

"Honestly, I wanna fuck you."

"Wow, straight forward." you pleased and totally copied his sentence.

"Time is money." and that makes you laugh. Weirdly enough it's the first genuine laugh you have this week.

"I'm Lay, by the way."

"Like the potato chips?" and that makes him laugh. Again, shows his dimples. Never in your life, you wanted to jump at someone _this_ bad.

"What's yours?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" as you sip your drink.

He just smiled. You're guessing he knows how to play your game. While sipping his drink, he puts his right hands on your thigh. He leans over to your ear.

"What do I have to do to know your name?" he asked. His voice is on a low frequency that got you shivers a bit. It's friggin sexy.

You caress his chin with your finger to make him look into your eyes.

"Orgasm." you answered.

"Well then let's go." he answers quicker than you're drinking. Which you did before he grabs you by your wrist leading you to the back of the bar. At least, if this thing going downhill again, you finished your drink.

Which got you confused. You've been to this place a few times before, and the bathroom is not this way. Not that you ever been to this area of the bar, though.

Lay gives a look to a bouncer and he lets you both to a hallway with a door at the end of the stairs. You both climbs the stairs and as soon as you entered the room, you see a medium-sized room, with a decent balcony.

"Well played, pretty boy. Well played." you said after walking around the room.

He just smiles and takes off his shirt and walking towards you. His lips crash yours and you reciprocate. His kisses are sweet and he's not rushing. He takes his time to taste you. Even though you confused that this fuck boy is not like any of the frat guys you've met before because he takes his time, you really don't want to part your lips. You don't really know is it because your mind is clouded enough so you actually enjoy this, or Lay is just really good.

Or he has a lot of practice, whichever's good.

"Stop thinking too much." he says as he moves on from your lips to your neck. His hand starts to unbuttoning your jeans as you both crash to the bed. You lift your hip so he can takes it off. Your hands also start to roam around his back as you take off his shirt, caressing his chest down to his abs.

"Wow." you said absentmindedly.

You can see he's smiling and showing his dimples. _So friggin cute_. His mouth comes crashing your lips again. You lift your arms when he tried to take off your clothes in a hurry.

He crashes your lips with his lips again. The kisses are getting hotter and hotter by the minute. He plays with your tongue while caressing your thigh. His kisses are going south to your breast. With a flick, he takes off your bra easily and starts to harassing your breasts one by one. You don't even notice about how good it is until you arch your back in pleasure. Lay takes advantage of this by sucking your neck, your collar bone, and your breast even more. He makes you becoming a moaning mess.

He looks up to you between your breast. "Tell me your name." he said between kisses while stroking your pussy lips through your underwear.

"Why do you need it so much?"

"It's just my thing." he says kissing you on your mouth again but now he slides your panty aside and inserting a finger, got you moan even more.

You grab his hair and make him looks directly at you. His pupils are blown by arousal and his lips are swollen. He's the sexiest man you've ever seen.

"Make me."

And he spares no time to get rid of your underwear and insert one more finger, curls his fingers and hits your g-spot.

_Why am I this turned on by him?_

_Have I actually slept with him in the past?_

_This never happens before, or you can finally sleep with strangers now?_

"Stop thinking too much." he says while going down even more south.

"I wasn't really."

"Stop lying."

Before you can say anything, his lips already kissing your pussy lips while still thrusting his fingers into you.

"Finally." he said quite enough but you still can hear him.

"What do you mean?" you confused.

"You're finally wet."

This got you even more confused. Maybe what it gotta takes is a very good looking man with incredible skills to finally get you over your fucking-with-stranger phobia.

When he stops abusing your pussy, you look down on him with a frown.

"Okay. What's going on. You clearly thinking too much. Do you wanna talk?" he ask. And not in a sarcastic way or like he's annoyed.

"Talk is definitely the last thing on my mind." you answer.

"But I can feel you're distracted."

You feel exposed. Is he a mind reader of something? This is totally bizarre.

"How about we continue and if I'm in the mood for cuddle, and my mind is still this clouded from alcohol I'll tell you?" you said lazily.

"Deal."

And he's back down. Now playing with your pussy. He still messages your breast with one hand and the other busy thrusting in and out your inner core with his fingers. The combination of his hands, fingers, lips, and tongue really got you going. You can feel your orgasm reaching up. You bit your bottom lip, your hips moving at its own while grabbing his hair.

When he inserts his tongue, you just scream.

"I'm about to come." you say in between breaths.

Without a warning, he increases his pace. After few more thrust, you came. You can feel his smile and you just smirked.

"You're so proud, are you? you asked with a bit of laugh.

"Hey. I'm _that _good. At least give me some credit." while climbing up and kisses you. You can taste yourself in his mouth during the open-mouthed kisses. The kiss gets hot again in a second since you're still sensitive from the orgasm. You reached down to unbutton his trousers and his underwear, and he gladly helps you to undress him.

"So," he says, "Your name, please."

You kiss him harder. You flip him over, now you're on top. Your core is petting his cock and you know how he likes that because he just grabs your hip. He reached out to the drawer next to the bed and grabs a condom. He rips it with his teeth. You never thought he could be any sexier but boy you could be wrong from time to time. You lean down to kiss him while snatching the condom from him. You put the condom and stroking his hard length, teasing a bit.

Lay laughs a bit by your slow torture and sits up. He lifts you up for a bit and positioned his cock at your entrance. When you finally let his full length in, you both moaning in pleasure.

You rock above him and Lay tilts his head to the back while moaning in pleasure. You see his veins popping on his neck makes you start to bite it, and suck it.

Lay groans in pleasure. His hands cupping your face and he kisses you hungrily, making you rock your hips even more.

"I'm not gonna last." he says.

And you're about to come as well. Again. He puts back his attention to your breasts, starts sucking and biting. The pace got faster and faster, make your pussy clenched.

Lay sucks your neck again while thrusting deep inside you, and before long you both came.

Both you finally lay down on the bed while catching up some breaths.

When you finally got your breathing normal, you sit up and look for your clothes.

"You still haven't told me your name."

After dressing up, while putting your shoes your lean over to him and give him a peck on his lips.

"If you're lucky enough, I'll tell you next time." and you walk out from the room.

Even though your feet still shaking, you really don't think staying over is a good idea. So you just left.

_Time to look for another bar, I guess. _You say that to yourself. Damn. You like that bar.

Maybe if you're feeling it, you'll come back for another honey bourbon. If you're lucky enough, you'll see Lay again.

Since the sex was so good, you're finally in the mood for telling him your name.


	2. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're standing behind Lay and start rubbing his length. When you hear a little groggy breath comes out from his throat, it encourages you to keep doing it.
> 
> "Not that I'm complaining about this, but are you sure?" he stops whatever he's doing with that Rosé before he turns around.
> 
> "Just..... shut up." you turn him over and start kissing him hungrily.

When you're at the office the next day, you realized you don't have your wallet in your bag.

_Huh. I guess I left it at home._ But you don't remember even opening your bag in the bar, in the _private room_, not even at home when you got back. You just rolled up to your bed.

You can put aside everything that bothers you since yesterday and put your mind to work. There are still five more designs which due today and you still do the bare minimum and it's almost lunch already.

You're good at your job. People may see you relax and easy-going in social life, but you sure do excellent at what you do. After watching and looking around for some inspiration, you got ideas and put your mind to work easily.

_Bimbadabimbadaboom_ your concepts and designs are ready to be pitch to your supervisor. It doesn't take long to do some cleaning through and through to make them representable. As soon as you're done explain things to your supervisor, you can see he completely pleased and told you to give them to the junior designers and get to the production.

Great.

"So, can I go home?" you asked smiling and feeling relieved since your work even for tomorrow is done.

"You? Going home right on time?" he completely mocking you. Since everybody knows you like to stay late just to work more until you can't anymore and when the sun is out you're drinking with another workaholic co-workers. This situation is definitely confused your supervisor out.

"I forgot my wallet. I need to to get to the liquor store, okay. Chill out. I still like being here and work my ass off for you." you answered with a bit chuckles.

"You know. For a person who has just broken up to a serious relationship, you sure take everything really well."

Wow. You really forgot you just broke up with your 3 years relationship from cheating.

"Well stop reminding me about that." you clean up your desk and give some paper with sketches in it to your supervisor.

"Anyways, here are some ideas for that tire company anniversary timeline videos. Let me know as soon as we got it and I can finish the concept."

"Okay, you need to slow down before they promoted you and leave me out on the bush." even though he said that, he definitely pleased.

"I'm heading out." you said while pushing him out of your office, completely saying get the fuck outta my office because I'm done here.

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow. And stop by in my office and get yourself a Chardonnay."

"SWEET!"

* * *

Since you decided to not come by to your favorite bar since the greatest one night stand you've ever had, and you already have white wine - not your favorite but your supervisor gave this to you so who are you to say no to free liquor - you decided to come home and do some netflix and drink because fuck netflix and chill since you have no one to be chill slash fuck with.

As soon as you reached your building, you saw a very familiar figure.

It's Lay.

Even though he covers half of his face with a black mask, you still recognize him.

You stop your steps just to make sure you're not hallucinating or even drunk since you haven't even opened the bottle and you really check the Chardonnay that it hasn't cracked open yet.

"There you are," Lay said while walking towards you and lowering his mask. "You're drinking on Thursday? I shouldn't be surprised though you're drinking yesterday." as he saw you with the white wine bottle.

"How the.....? What are you doing here?" you totally puzzled.

"Came by to give this back since you might need it." Lay hands you down your wallet.

It's your wallet. You really are clumsy for leaving this last night. Suddenly the memory of last night brought back to your minds as soon as you see his dimples.

"You figured out my name, then?" you asked just to makes sure.

"I didn't mean to snoop around. Besides, how am I getting this back to you without seeing your ID Card?"

You're really thankful for his gesture. Even though you don't really mind losing your wallet, doing the paperwork for your cards and ID will definitely a bothersome. This might be some ploy to get you back in bed with him, but seriously after last night, you're really not in a position to complain.

"What kind of repay do you want?" you sure being flirty this time.

"What do you have in mind?" he really know how to play your game.

"Want to netflix and drink with me?"

He laughs so hard and it gives you weird feelings in your stomach "Netflix and drink? What the hell is that?"

"Well since I don't have a boyf...." you stopped and continue, "You're in or nah?" while getting into your building.

Lay just smiles while looking and walking right behind you.

Your place is not particularly tidy, but it's decent enough to not have a company to disgust by it.

"Sit wherever you like. I'm gonna open this up." you said to him and walking directly to your kitchen bar table.

"Your place is lovely."

You laugh sarcatically and said, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you dress nice but still in a very comfortable way so I assume you work in the creative industry or something and that'll lead to a very messy place since you have no time to clean."

"Wow. What are you a psychic?" as you walk toward him to hand over a glass of wine.

"I'm just really good at reading people." he answered and you both sit down on the couch. You turn on your TV and ask him if he wants to a particular show to watch.

"What is your go-to watch while drinking?" he asked.

"New Girl." you answered and he swings his hand, giving grand gesture for you to play it and it makes you smile.

For a while, you just drinking without talking at all. From time to time, he types something in he's phone like notes or whatever because you once took a glimpse of what he's doing and he's not really texting anyone.

What is this? Is this some kind of ploy?

Even though you usually good at making small talk and talking in particular, you're not really in the mood to chit-chat-bullshitting right now. Lay doesn't really talk or asking any question either. But still, you're feeling a bit uneasy.

"Okay." you put down your wine to the coffee table.

"What kind of ploy is this?"

"Huh?" he gives you the most adorable I-have-no-idea face that makes you wanna squeeze him.

"Ploy. You're here. You brought back my wallet. You're here in my living room. You're drinking my wine, but you said nothing."

"You don't talk, either." he answers.

"Yeah, but..... This is weird..... is it?" you're not sure.

"I think it's kinda nice." he said.

"Seriously?" you really unsure.

"Yea. I'm writing down some material for my new...... thing." you can sense he's not sure whether to talk about it or not. But the moment you study his face and features in a decent lighting, not dim light like yesterday, you feel weird. Since you recognize him. Really _recognize_ him.

"Please tell me that I'm wrong," you gulp down your wine, fill it up again, turn your body towards him, and continue "Do I know you?"

"Is that a question you suppose to ask yourself, not me?" he takes a sip.

You're not sure to ask him any more question because now you really know who he is.

It's Lay Zhang. He's Lay fucking Zhang.

Not that you're familiar with his music or anything - since you only listen to some trashy indie songs which you enjoy very much even though it's weird - but he's a megastar here in China. His face is in every billboard here in Beijing. But you stop yourself from saying anything and try to make your mind cloudier with the help of Chardonnay.

Alcohol sure is your best friend. As shabby as it sounds, it is.

"So, for your material. Do you need help or something? I'm good at concepting." you just brush your thoughts off. And that question of yours leads you both to a decent conversation, ignoring your netflix.

Lay lets you listen to some melodies from his phone and you give him your feedback and thoughts. You know what kinda stuff he's looking for his new Extended Play music thing. Before you knew it, you already made some sketches to a music video. And tipsy. You both are. And productive.

"Wow you're good at this."

"Told, ya." you take a last sip from your wine, "I'm good at what I do. Aaaand we're out of wine." you said after pouring the last drip.

"Not to be a total creepy about it, but I brought this." he pulled out a bottle of Mount Vineyard Rosé and you laugh out loud.

As he walks toward your kitchen table to open the bottle up, you notice he's walking really slow from the previous bottle. You decided to help by walking behind him.

"I swear I'm not drunk enough to not know how to walk and open this." and you just smile because he's so cute.

"I'm just trying to be nice since you're nice enough, or creepy enough, or whatever enough to bring this." you lean back on the table while checking your social media.

You suddenly feel like just got hit by a wrecking ball in the guts. Seeing your ex with smiling while having dinner in a fast-food place - your go-to fast food when every time you visit him at work - with a girl he cheated on you. Completely relaxed since they can date openly, you guess.

You're not sure is it the alcohol or that picture that got your head spinning, but your tears rising up. You quickly put your screen locked and put your phone away and shake whatever feeling you're feeling right now.

And you do what you sure hell didn't think of doing before.

You're standing behind Lay and start rubbing his length from his jeans. When you hear a little groggy breath comes out from his throat, it encourages you to keep doing it.

"Not that I'm complaining about this, but are you sure?" he stops whatever he's doing with that rosé before he turns around.

"Just..... shut up." you turn him over and start kissing him hungrily. He opens his mouth to let you explore more of him and you gladly do so. Your hands are roaming around his lean and toned as fuck body and quickly undress him. Lay still got the skill to undress you pretty quick too even while being a bit drunk.

But you both lost balance and fell into the floor, making you both laugh for a second. Since you're on top of him, you can see him pretty clear from your kitchen light. You stare at him for a moment while placing your hands on his chest. Lay's hand is caressing your body until he place it on your hip, and the other tucking your shoulder-length hair behind your ears.

You suddenly feel butterfly. Seeing his hazelnut colored eyes is something you can't even tell are those really human eyes or supermassive blackhole since they draw you in.

Better than alcohol.

You start rubbing your pussy lips to his now hard cock. The way you're teasing him, making his pupil blown with arousal.

He's so cute and sexy at the same time. How the hell is that possible.

When Lay can't take any more of your teasing, he reaches out to his discarded jeans to fish out a condom. You lift your hip for a bit so he can roll the condom. As soon as he's done, your position your self and let him enters you, making you both grunting from pleasure.

You rock your hip slowly at first and pick up the pas pretty quickly. The way Lay's hands are playing with your boobs and ass making you move even faster. When you clenched your inner walls, Lay lets out a moan that makes you clenched your pussy even more.

He seems can't take it anymore. He got up and lifts you up, pushing you into the wall. Even though you hit your head, you don't really care about the pain. All you can focus right now is how Lay's cock twitching inside you.

"Just so you know," he says between his breathing, "That rosé is supposed to be for me when I got back." he thrust deep into you, making you scream harder. "And not me being a creep to make you all drunk and fuck me." He barely finishes his sentence.

"And just so you know," you kiss him hungrily before continue, "I know who you are," and kiss him again. You pull his hair so he can see you, or you can see his blown out pupil even more. "I don't care if you're taking advantage of me for your material, or I'm taking advantage of you last night and now."

You hold on to Lay's shoulder and start scratching is back, making him let out a painful but full of lust breaths.

"All I know is I want to come on your dick." you finished your sentence.

"You're fucking sexy, you know that?" he says and lifts you up so he can thrust deeper.

"I'm.... urgh. So. Close." and he kisses you either to shut you up or he's close as well. Until a few more thrust and he knows you completely spent, he came seconds after that while screaming your name.

He lifts you up and lays you down slowly on the couch, while still being inside of you. He pulls out slowly, discarded the condom and lays down on top of you, making you laugh.

"So. You finally know who I am?" he said after grabbing the water for your hand.

"You're the famous Calvin Klein underwear model and everybody in China or the world want to see your dick." you answered quickly and that makes you both laugh.

After that, you both ordered some take out while talking about each other. Even though he screamed big dick energy and sexy, he's actually just a guy with a passion with his music and art. He's adorable and easy to talk to.

You told him how you broke up with your ex, how the 3 years relationship is a fucking bullshit since he's been with the other girl for half of your relationship time. By the time you both finished your food, and you let everything out - since you never had the chance to rant and scream and curse because of your break up - you feel yourself breathing easier.

When you both realized it's already 2 in the morning and you haven't showered yet, makes you feel a bit icky.

"This is fun." Lay said while grabbing his jacket. "I'd love to do it again sometime" as he winks at you.

"The take-outs, the talking, or the sex?" you ask while cleaning up your boxes of take-outs.

"All of it." he says and he pulls you closer to kiss you before heading out. He looks over your neck where his marks are everywhere.

"Let me know if you need another material for your stuff." you said while opening up the door.

"Let me know if you wanna fuck me to stop being sad about your ex." and that answer makes you roll your eyes.

When you showered and tuck your self in your bed, you remember how your night was almost ruined just because your ex looks so happy with his 'new relationship'. And suddenly, you got a text from Lay.

> _>> I'll be in town for about 3 days. Text me if you wanna have another round._

You smile to your screen as you type,

> _<< How bout tomorrow since you still have your rosé here?_
> 
> _>> Deal._

And it's a deal.


	3. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Doesn't change the fact that you're still hurt though." you answered.
> 
> "Yeah. Because I thought...." he stops himself.
> 
> "You thought you're done looking." you finished his sentence.
> 
> Lay looks at you deeply. A smile formed in his face, but you can tell the dark in his eyes contains darkness. You two has been sitting on the floor next to the balcony, ignoring the table and the rest of the world by talking heart to heart.

You've been slacking off in your office since you have nothing to do, so you've been browsing the internet for a while. Mostly for some shit posts and dog memes which always made your days. Until your peace was interrupted by your supervisor saying most of your designs are approved and now they need you to talk to the architect yourself.

Which means you need to fly to Shanghai.

When your phone buzzed, you're already smiling thinking it's probably Lay. You've been sending flirty texts since last night but not sexting in some kind of way. You think it's fun and cute.

But when you see it's a name you never wanted to see again for the rest of your life, your face dropped.

Because it's your ex.

He's asking if he can drop by to your office or your place today.

You really don't want to have an emotional moment after two days in a row have one of the greatest sex you've ever had. You really don't need anything from him right now. You can just ignore the text, but when he called you again and again you just can't take it anymore and reply to his text.

> _<< What dyou want?_
> 
> _>> Can I see you? There's something I want to tell you._
> 
> _<< No._

And you blocked his number. _Is there seriously anything to talk about?_ You know he's dumb but not that dumb to play with fire with you.

Ridiculous.

You got off from work early to prepare your early flight but since you're driving here today, doing some grocery shopping wouldn't hurt.

When you got whatever you need for your 2 days trip to Shanghai, which only travel-sized of your skin products and some decent groceries - since it'll be suck to have nothing when you got back home - you drive yourself home.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." you mutter as soon as you see your ex standing right in front of your building.

He walks towards your car - because of course, he knows it's you - and you just get out and get you grocery that's in your trunk.

"Can we please talk?" he said and sounded a bit apologetic but when you feel your heart burns, you seriously have zero interest at whatever he's about to say.

"Why should we?"

"To the fact that we've broken up in a very unhealthy way? The fact you know I'm cheating on you for over a year and you just walk away from me without any decent talk?"

You can't believe what you're hearing.

"So what? You want me to give you congratulation for being a manipulative asshole and a flower to celebrate your relationship?" you said while taking out your groceries and continue,

"Stop playing victim here. We're done."

"Look. I know how you feel." he said while grabbing your hand to stop you but shove it off.

"Oh, now you're gonna tell me how to feel?" you said without stopping.

"But I know how you think things through. I'm here to explain."

You turn around in rage.

"Do you? I honestly doubt that. Because if you really do, you stay the hell away from me since I'm this close to my car and about to run you down IN THE PARKING LOT!" you screamed and walk away from him.

You walk into your apartment and you barely have the energy to put your groceries in the right places. You haven't even been able to put away some boxes after you moved out from your ex's place.

You surveyed your not so big but not so small apartment just to make sense of yourself. _How the hell did I wind up here? Like this?_

You can feel your eyes are pooling from either rage or any other weird emotions you have. Before you can cry your eyes out, you decided to isolate the whole world by listening to some music and clean your place.

When you're almost done, you see a bottle of rosé from yesterday and find yourself formed a small smile. You take a picture of that bottle and send a quick text to Lay.

> _<< I'm opening this up._

When you don't feel like he's gonna reply this fast, you pour yourself a glass and put away the utensils you've used to clean up the place. You take a look at your now insanely cleaned apartment you can seriously eat on the floor while drinking.

_Wow this shit's good,_ you thought that after a few sips. Then you're taking a shower since you're sweaty and feel dirty after all the cleaning. As soon as you came out from your bathroom, you see you have few missed calls.

You seriously about to smash your phone since you think that's your ex with a different number, until you see it's Lay's name on the screen and you pick up immediately.

"Hey, beautiful. You're home right?" he says casually and that weird sentence alone makes you feel a bit giddy, in a good way.

"Yea. Whats's up?" you said while drying your hair with a towel.

"Buzz me in, would you?" and you run to your window to look down and see Lay waving his hand to your direction.

You don't think you'll be fast enough to put some clothes on, but you're not entirely naked anyway since you have your bathrobe and a towel with you. So you buzz Lay in and when you open your door, Lay's already walking towards you.

"Please say you haven't finished that bottle alone." he says while taking off his denim jacket.

"I swear I only have one glass."

Lay looks around and whistles in a very annoying way. You just scoff at him.

"I see you cleaned up good. With yourself and with the place."

"I have a business trip tomorrow. Since I have to pack, why not putting away some boxes." you answered.

Lay just nods and walks straight to your kitchen bar to have himself a glass of rose when your phone rings again. It's an unknown number but you thought it's probably someone from work you need to meet tomorrow you answer.

Until you can hear it's your ex's voice and you just say, "Seriously? Fuck off." and hang up. You turn your phone off and throw it to your bedroom. You seriously don't even care if you need a new phone.

You grab the bottle and chuck it down with Lay's eyes eyeing you up and down.

"Damn, what got you so pissed?" he said taking away the bottle from you. You just ignore him by handing the rest of the bottle to him.

"I haven't packed for my trip. Go make yourself at home, okay?" you said while walking up to your room. You dried your hair and put some decent clothes - or decent pajama since you're home anyway. You're a light packer actually, so it didn't take that much time to put everything you need in your suitcase.

When there's no sound from you since you're staying still to think what else you should bring, Lay knocks on your bedroom door and let himself in.

"Do you have an hour to spare?" he asked while settling down to your bed.

"For sex?" you're feeling playfull.

"Put your coat on and go out with me for an hour or two."

"Seriously? I'm in a pajama." you're confused.

"That's why I said to wear a coat. Let's go." he walks out from your bedroom to put his jacket on. You're out with your coat on and grab the Mount Vineyard Rosé (because it wouldn't hurt, right?) and walk out with Lay.

Lay's driving to one of the most prestigious hotels in the area. This got you frowned you eyebrows out since this is weird and you say,

"If you wanna have sex with me, we can just fuck in my room. You don't need to butter me up to some high-class hotel room." you said sarcastically.

"That's not why we're here." Lay grabs your wrist to lead you to the elevator. When you reached out to the dining table of the rooftop, you just smile at the amazing view you have right in front of you.

You stand and take it all in for quite a while ignoring Lay's presence. Everytime the wind hit you face, you feel calmer and easier to breathe. Like everything you've been bottled up inside of you pours out in every exhale.

Lay reaches to you to hand you a glass of bourbon whiskey which makes you smile even wider. He put his arm around your waist and pull you closer.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong with you today?" he asks.

You take a sip and take a deep breath before telling Lay that your ex was trying to talk to you. You got so worked up and it makes you talk a bit fast, making Lay giggle in a process, but the way he smiles at you or laughing at you, you just feel a little better.

"But I know part of the cheating thing is my fault." you take a sip in between sentences and it's your third glass, so your head's already pretty clouded.

"Why is that?"

"I never really invested in the relationship. Any relationship ever. I was never really a sympathetic or empathetic type to begin with." you paused for a second.

"I swear I tried my best to make it work. But my idea of romantic and his, or most of people, might be different." you turn your head to look at Lay directly.

"I don't blame him for cheating, though. I just thought we've matured enough to talk about things. Everything. It's the violation of trust that he chose not to talk to me when our relationship goes downhill. That's what hurts me most." you finally finished your side of the story.

"Wow, you're weird." he answers while taking a sip of his drink, and you just laugh.

"Okay. Enough about me. Let me know some things like your heartbreaking stories you've never told anyone before."

"Well." he pauses a bit and continues, "I never really have a decent relationship considering my status." he looks down. You just wait for him to finish his sentence.

"But there this one girl that was with me through my trainee days and hardships when I was a nobody. And I always thought she's the one for me, since I have her and things were great. Until it wasn't anymore and I got too big. She was overwhelmed, and everything is too much for her."

When he didn't talk for several minutes, you fill up the silence.

"Is the leaving part that got you hurt?" you ask.

"It's mostly the giving up on me part." he answers. "Relationship is not a job, but sure is a lot of work." his sentence got you nod in agreement. He got silent again and you don't feel like saying anything.

"I'm still close with her though. But I'm taking my distance ever since I saw her with another guy and she's smiling ear to ear." he takes a sip and continues,

"I can see she's happy. And the memory of 'us' was erased. Or replaced. Or whatever you call it." he said in a bitter smile.

You run your hand through his hair to provide him some comfort, that he's not the only person that knows how sucks it must be.

"It sucks isn't it to be easily replaced. And you keep thinking all the time you had with that person is just a mere hallucination because you think you're the only person who's in love?" he continues.

You totally understand that. You just smile in return of that sentence.

"But unlike yours, mine happened years ago." he smiles back while rubbing your cheek, making your skin's on fire.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're still hurt though." you answered.

"Yeah. Because I thought...." he stops himself.

"You thought you're done looking." you finished his sentence.

Lay looks at you deeply. A smile formed in his face, but you can tell the dark in his eyes contains darkness. You two has been sitting on the floor next to the balcony, ignoring the table and the rest of the world by talking heart to heart.

"Can I offer some pep talk?" you asked.

Lay nods and takes a sip of his drink.

"I can see... or feel, your insecurity. And I'm in no place giving relationship advice because I suck at relationships," and Lay just laugh from that.

"But stop blaming yourself for it. Never blame yourself to feel certain emotions just because things fall apart." you said while caressing his cheeks.

"And I should take that advice to myself as well." you try to lighten up the mood that's been incredibly sad for the whole night.

You both just sit in silence while looking at each other's eyes. Lay slowly lean down closer to your rest his head in your shoulder. You hook your arm to his shoulder to run your hand to his hair. You sniff the top head and take his scent in, let it intoxicated your entire being.

Lay grabs you by the hips to pull you closer. He lifts up his head to sniffs your neck and that alone make you throw your head back. He slowly pull his head up to see your face and he cups your face with his gorgeous hands.

The intention is clear, but he stops his way before his lips can touch yours. You take the initiative by crashing your lips to his. The kiss is slow, but you wouldn't have it any other way.

For a several minute of slow make-out session, you just feel it becomes slower. You pull out first.

"I'm guessing we're both drunk and I have an early flight. Can you take me home now?" you ask with all smile. He formed a witty smile and pulls you closer to let you sit on his hips to kiss you deeply one more time, before he lifts you up and let you both stand.

"Sure thing." he answers.

Lay links his fingers to yours and rubs your hand with his thumb, making you feel secure. He didn't really let go of your hands until in the car and your way back to your place.

When you finally reached your place, Lay kiss you again while holding you so tight you don't even want to stop the kissing. But he pulls away first and you know you want more.

"Wanna cuddle? My place is clean." you say wanting him to have him a bit longer. He laughs from that and can't say yes faster.

You barely close your door when Lay just kiss you again, making you crash the both of you almost everywhere until you reach your bed. When he lays you down, he quickly removes his clothes and then yours.

You lift your hip to let him finish undress you. He's right on top of you to kiss every inch of your skin. He's caressing the back of your thighs and spread it wide before he positions himself on your entrance. He looks at you deeply and kisses you which you gladly take in by opening your mouth, letting his tongue playing explore you more.

He slowly enters you which makes both you grunting in pleasure. You arched your back from the intense pleasure, making him suck the skin of your neck while playing with your breasts with his hands.

When he increases his pace, you're so close until you hear him grunting. In pleasure and also in pain.

"I need you to come." Lay says right on your ears.

"You can come first." you answer in between heavy breathing.

"No. I need you to come first." he shuts his eyes.

You roll up to positioned yourself so you can have your orgasm on top of him. He rubs his thumb on your clit just to make the process even faster. Within few more humping and screaming his name, you came hard.

Lay rolls himself and makes him on top of you again when he knew you're absolutely spent. You can feel his cock twitching, you help by clenching your inner walls and that just make him moaning your name. He suddenly pulls out and pumping himself a few more time to release his juices all over your stomach.

You both lay down just to adjust your breathing until you both can come to your senses. You look at each other just to chuckles a bit, and Lay's kissing you.

"Well." he said while sitting up, "Let's get you cleaned up." and he lifts you up easily towards your bathroom. You seriously can't take another round, at least tonight, and Lay is just really cleaning you up.

He settles both of you on the bed and he pulls you closer to him. You can feel slumber creeping through the both of you, so the idea of putting some clothes back on is out. When you hear Lay's taking a deep breath on your neck, you can feel he's already out.

You just smile to yourself and keep reminding yourself not to be addicted to this feeling.

Because it scares the shit out of you.


	4. Lay You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's doesn't take you long to have the perfect heels you need for Lay's event. It's a navy blue Manolo Blahnik with a sapphire stone on top of it as decoration. It's lovely. The clerk gives the shoes with your sized and Lay grabs it to put it on you.
> 
> You feel like Cinderella.

When you arrived in your hotel room in Shanghai you can't ignore the gigantic billboard with Lay picture with nothing but a Calvin Klein's underwear in front of your window.

That's a very big...... picture of him.

You might as well send it to him and tease him a bit. You take a picture of the billboard and send it to him letting him know you're in Shanghai already, with the caption,

> _<< Very nice package you got there._

And hit send.

You still have at least 3 hours before the meeting in this hotel conference room, you decided to take your time to chill. You're feeling a bit delicate thanks to Lay.

Yes, you sleep after the sex, but it's not enough to recover the energy you need for today.

You open up your laptop and try to google Lay and boy oh boy. He is indeed big in all over Asia, not just China.

One music video leads to another, and it winded up to you seeing all the fan cam of him grinding the floor on every hall from every concert he has. He is incredibly sexy. Just seeing all of those fan cams, makes your mouth watered.

Not to mention a you're feeling a bit hot.

You got lost in time, you have only about 30 minutes to get ready.

Feeling a bit icky, even though you've showered, you feel like washing up a bit more ain't gonna hurt, you also haven't put any make up on thanks to your early flight. As soon as you undress yourself, you take a look at your skin is full from Lay's marking.

He didn't leave marks in an easily spotted area, like your neck or collar bone. But it sure is everywhere on your chest.

Lay was grabbing your hip so hard, he also left some bruises there.

The marks definitely turn you on, _holy shit_.

It's not like you can't masturbate or anything - you can do a quicky with yourself - but you don't think you have enough time to do it. You're about to put some make up on when you hear a ding from your phone.

It's Lay with a picture of himself with the same underwear from the billboard, only he's in his own place. The picture also has a caption,

> _>> Open up the package then._

It makes you laugh out loud. The way he posed is really sexy, but he's all smile making him looks so cute and adorable. You decided to tease him back by sending your marks all over your skin with matching black lace bra and panties.

You put your make up and dress a bit casual for your meeting. A bit formal and different than your usual outfit from work, which sweeter, leggings, and boots. Then, you're ready to meet with some architect to discuss your designs.

The meeting went well and you continue to have lunch with one of the architects.

The lunch turned into a walk. A walk turned into a long walk. A long walk turned into a coffee break. And all that got yourself to have dinner with him. Meaning you've been with him for a whole day.

After a few conversations, you know he was born and grew up in Beijing but lives in Shanghai after collage. You told him you've been living in Beijing forever now.

"You have no intention to move?"

"Not really. I like my job. Being an interior design in one of the city that offers a lot of contemporary art has it's perks." you answered easily.

You're phone buzzed for a couple of times now. How you keep a straight face sexting with Lay for the entire day with a really good looking man, sure is a mystery to you.

"So, who's the guy?" he ask after you put your phone done.

"Huh?" you confused, you thought you were so good at keeping a straight face.

"It's a guy right? Your boyfriend?"

"It's a friend. I don't have a boyfriend."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, my question exactly." you smile at him.

He just stares at you. He is good looking, not to mention incredibly polite and have a really good attitude.

After a few cocktails and your mind is pretty buzzed, when he asked if he can come in after walking you to your room, you immediately said yes.

He undressed you and himself fast. There's only very short foreplay and you're not even close on being wet.

You thought sleeping with Lay got rid of your phobia for sleeping with strangers. Even after spending time all day with the guy, you still can't bring yourself to do this thing.

"What's wrong?" he asks while kissing your neck. You push him gently to make him look at you.

"Yeah. Know what, I can't do this. I'm not the type of person who can do this easily." you said and get up.

"I'm sorry. You're really sweet and have been a gentleman. But I'm the type of person that needs closer in term for sex." you try your best to explain it to him, even though there's a zero chance he gets that.

"You mean you need a fluffer?" he asks after being silent for a few seconds.

"What's a fluffer?"

"You know, like in porn. The kind of guy that fluff ups the girl, before she actually sleeping with the main guy." he explains in short.

"OH! That thing has a name? Wow. You learn something new everyday."

You witty comment makes him laugh, and his laughter makes you laugh, and both of you just laugh for a while.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"Hey, don't be." he smiles and get up and put his clothes back. You've been covering yourself with your bed sheet, and you get your clothes back on to walk him out of your room.

"For what it's worth," he said when he's opening the door, "You totally dig the guy you've been texting the entire day. Or girl. Gender equality, no judgment." he continues and you both laugh again.

After you both saying goodbye, you take a shower and you think about his words.

But since you have to take a look at some mockups from the architects and other interior designers, you brush off your thoughts and continue to see some of the mockups pictures while keep flirting and with Lay via texts.

Until he asks you for how long are you staying in Shanghai because he's coming here for Calvin Klein's event tomorrow.

> _<< Tomorrow is my last day for work. But my office booked my room for 4 days._
> 
> _>> Take advantage of your office money._

You're not sure what to reply. 

> _>> You're meeting me there._

When he texts you again, you know what it means. You really _know_ what exactly it means.

The next day went really well. You meet one of your favorite interior designers, you have a casual chit chat with the guy you almost slept with, the dinner's terrific. The event continues with a toast for the finished project for this art space in Shanghai.

You take a look at your champagne and thinking your liver must hates you. If your liver's a person, it'll slap you in your face for drinking too much and calling you names.

Not that it's going to stop you anyway.

When you lost in your thought and feel like had enough talking to people, you walk out to the balcony to have some air. Your phone buzzes, it's a call from Lay.

"I've been here in for about 5 hours now. Where are you?" he asks before you can even say hello.

You told him where you are and where you're staying to make him take a pick whether he's meeting you here or your hotel since your work's done. He decided to go to where you are right now and tell you to wait for him.

After about an hour and everybody starts to leave, you're thinking if you should wait for Lay or just go straight back, to at least clean yourself. But before you can even make your decision, someone grabs you by your waist and you already know who it is.

There's Lay with a small smile in his face.

"Took you long enough." you said and turn your self to face him.

"You have no idea the kind of traffic the city have."

You have a little talk about your project and how excited you are about it. Lay just look at you with wondered eyes and you don't know how to interpret it. Being an oblivious person that you are, you just ask him.

"What's with that look?"

"Nothing. I just think you're adorable. You tend to speak two times faster when you're excited." he answered before continues, "Especially when you're about to come."

You smile at him. "Wow. Classy." you answered and reminded you your almost sex-with-a-person-you-just-met. Lay tells you his agenda for his Calvin Klein events tomorrow, you got puzzled when he asked you to come with him.

"Are you sure?" you definitely confused. Not that you know the guy for that long, but you two already have the heart to heart talk you can feel like you know him. And he knows you.

"Yeah. It's not like it's a suit and tie event. You don't need a classy dress or anything. The theme is pretty casual." he explains that to you.

"What are you gonna be wearing?"

"Denim jacket, denim jeans, white shirt, Dr. Martens burgundy boots."

"That casual, huh." you're trying to process. You remember you packed a denim suit-kinda-dress. It's casual enough and classy enough, so you think it'll be perfect. But you don't bring any shoes that'll match that.

"Your mind really goes 100 miles/hours." Lay cuts your deep thinking.

"Don't think too much. If you don't have anything to wear, we can go shopping now." he continues.

"No. I think I packed something that would fit. But it's incomplete without the right shoes."

He finishes your champagne in one gulp and grabs your waist again. "Well, then let's go."

It's doesn't take you too long to have the perfect heels you need for Lay's event. It's a navy blue Manolo Blahnik with a sapphire stone on top of it as decoration. It's lovely. The clerk gives the shoes with your sized and Lay grabs it to put it on you.

You feel like Cinderella.

"Would you please wear this for the rest of the night?" he looks up to you after putting the shoes on.

You just smile and nod in answer.

After that, you talk a walk to have some snacks and ice cream. For the entire evening, you both walking hand in hand, you're a 100% sure you've never felt this relaxed with a person before. Even though Lay uses a bucket hat and a mask the entire time in public, you still can see every time he smiles.

He smiles mostly with his eyes so it's easy for you to notice whenever he smiles even with 80% of his face covered up.

It's comfortable being with around him, to talk to him about things.

You hate it the time went by way too fast, it's late enough the two of you need to go back and not wondering on the street.

You hate it and also love it since Lay's going with you to your room.

The door barely closed when he's already kissing you hungrily. You melt instantly and the kiss got your head spinning. Yes, you had champagne but how you feel like you're on cloud nine just from the kissing, you sure it's not from the alcohol.

When you realized you're not even drunk and you're about to have sex with Lay, your heart's beating twice the normal. Not that you're gonna tell him you're a bit nervous even though you've slept with the man already, but you were drunk.

You pull out first. You see his lips are swollen from the kiss and his pupils are blown. You start to kiss him and unbutton his shirts just to kiss his skin more. You rub your hands to his length that's already hard and unbuckle his belt.

You kneel down making you face his cock. You look up to him and take his cock to your mouth. You can hear Lay's grunting from the pleasure and you speed up you pace.

That's the thing about blowjob that you really like. You may kneel down, but you know you're the one who's in charge. Not that you give out blow job to anyone, they have to deserve.

And Lay is more than enough to make you give your head.

"You look incredible." he said in a low sound. You look up to him just to fasten your pace, making Lay grabs your head and pulls your hair a bit. From this reaction you know he's close.

But before he can come, pulls you out and make you stand.

"I want to come in your pussy." he said before he kisses you again.

The idea of you giving head to him is because you're not even sure if you can have sex with him without alcohol, but there's no way you're telling him that.

He undresses your top while leading you to your bed. When you're seated, he took off your heels and your skirt then kiss your legs to your inner thigh. His eyes are hooded with lust and you feel like you're ready for him.

He lays you down gently and caresses your head slowly, getting rid of your hairs. He looks at the whole of you and smiling on your magenta-colored bra and panties.

"I'm disappointed it's not the same as you sent to me, but this is also sexy." and he kisses you again. His arm reaches your back to unclips your bra. He kisses your neck while discarded your bra until he noticed you look away every time he tried to look at you.

"What's wrong?" he stops while still holding your face with one of his hand.

You pull him in again, not wanting to answer him. But he pulls away.

"Are you okay?" you can see he's really concerned.

You know there's no way you can continue without telling him what you've been thinking. So you sit up.

"I'm...... kinda nervous since it's probably our first time without the influenced of alcohol, I guess." you told him, averting his eyes.

"Not our. Probably yours." his answer got you confused.

"I was, after we had out heart to heart talk. And maybe that's why it's easy for he both of us opened up for each other. But the first time, I only take a sip of that vodka soda."

You're dumbfounded. You try to recall that time you talk in a bar, and indeed he barely touched his drink while you're gulping down fast.

"Before that, you hadn't had any drink?" just to make sure.

"Nope. I just got in and saw you right away."

"And you took advantage of me for your material."

"And I took advantage of you for my material." he quoted you. "And thanks to the universe you were clumsy enough to leave your wallet, so I can see you again. Since it's one of the best sex I've ever had."

"Seriously?" you said in disbelieve but sure feels good that he said he had the best sex he's ever had with you.

"Well. I never really found someone that's hard to turn on. Mostly they've already wet before I did anything at all." you laughed from his answer and smack his abs.

"So yeah. Seriously. Then we talk and you get to know me, I get to know you." he paused.

"I like you." he finished.

You look at him for a moment to see if he's lying or not. But you don't think he is.

"I...... like you, too. But..." you inhaled, not sure how to finish the sentence.

He just waits for you to complete your sentence. You look at him again and see how wonderful the man is.

"I mean, no 'but'. I like you, too." finally you said it.

He just smiles at you before leaning in to kiss you. The kiss is slow and you just enjoy how soft his lips are. He holds the back of your neck to pull you closer, even though there's no way you can get anymore closer than this.

You lay down of your back when Lay strokes your underwear. Your throat makes an involuntarily sounds and that makes Lay put aside you panties to stroke your pre-wet pussy. He strokes for a bit without leaving your mouth, and he takes off your panties making the both of you finally bare.

He kisses you again but now with a different pace. The kiss got messy and it makes the sloppiest kiss you've ever had but you're not complaining. While his fingers in your core, his tongue also explore your mouth.

He sucked your neck and you know it's gonna leave a mark again. Only now it's very visible even with your clothes on.

_Well, nothing a concealer can't conceal_, you thought to your self.

Lay seems can't take it anymore and pulls out for a bit to grab a condom in his pants that's near the entrance door and rushes back to you. He kisses you again and you take the condom from him. You roll the rubber very slowly making him let out a small moan.

You just smile at him. Lay flips you making you face the bed and slowly entering you. You both moan in pleasure from the sensation. He plays both your breasts and pulls you closer, making you sit on his lap with your back facing him.

He pulls your hair to bite your neck again, the same spot he bruised earlier.

"I really want to fuck you raw like before. But I want to come inside you now." he said. You can hear all his power and how he dominates the hell out of you. You turn your head to crash you lips to him again.

This position really hit your sensitive spot everwhere. Not to mention Lay's hand is roaming freely to abuse your breast and to rubes your clit.

You clenched your inner pussy wall just to make him thrust into you deeper, and faster.

He turned your head to kiss you again. He plays with your breasts and rubs your clit faster, just to make you both come hard. Your vision got black from the pleasure. After e few more thrust Lay finally stop moving.

He pulls out, discarded the condom and lay's on top of you to surveyed he left more marks on you.

He kisses your whole face making you giggle and set himself next to yours. You barely move since the sex tire the hell out of you. Lay pulls the blanket to cover the both of you and pulls you closer.

You feel you're drifting to sleep as you settle your head on Lay's chest. Before you're gone to your sleep, you can hear Lay's small snores and you just smile to yourself.

You keep thinking how you're about to make it work with whatever your relationship have you have with Lay, since you know he likes you and he knows you like him as much.

But maybe this is enough.


	5. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lay's hand been around your waist or linked to your fingers, but when there are too many reporters he let go of you. You look at Lay and he's occupied. Probably be more occupied than this for the rest of the event, since he's the main star of it.
> 
> You take this chance to self yourself walking back slowly and out of the place. When you got yourself in the taxi, you let yourself cry hysterically.
> 
> You feel incredibly stupid.

Lay woke up before you and he's already in the shower. You try to register and recalling what happened last night, because you had sex with Lay without alcohol.

_You had sex with Lay without alcohol._

Holy shit.

The last thing you want to let yourself into right now is being attached to a megastar and you cannot handle another emotional bullshit.

Not again.

So you try to calm your shit together. It's fine. After this, you're going back to Beijing by yourself on being an emotional train wreck by yourself.

That sounds like a plan. Right?

Until of course Lay came out from the bathroom with nothing but white towel covers him.

You kinda wish this is just a dream and you can start to hibernate.

"Morning." he says and kisses you a peck on the lips. You just smile in return. You're about to leave the bed but you realized you're butt naked and the thought of Lay seeing you bare with all the lights, making you a bit insecure about yourself.

"I don't mean to be a jerk, but you need to get ready now. I don't want my manager yell at me again." he continues.

"Why did he yell at you before?"

"I overslept a lot." he smiles and makes your stomach does an involuntary backflip, sidekicks, and any of cheerleader movements you did back when you were in high school.

"Yeah. And not to be a jerk, can you not being here while I'm getting ready?" you try not to sound like a jerk just because your insecurity creeps in.

Lay just looks at you with a smile and rubs your cheeks.

"Nothing I've never seen before, but give me 3 minutes." he stands up and start to put his clothes.

"I'm gonna head back first to be ready with my outfit for today's event. I'll pick you up at 11?"

"Sure thing." you replied. You wrapped yourself with the blanket to walk him to the front door. Lay pulls you and crash your mouth with his. You let yourself intoxicated with his scent with nothing but a hotel soap.

"See you soon." he winks at you and smile widely.

When the door closed, you touch your lips and you've already craved for him. This is the start of a new addiction.

Lay's true to his word. Even though he said his manager yell at him from being overslept too much and maybe he's late a lot from that, at exactly 11 o'clock there's a knock on your door.

You just finished your no make-up make up look since you still think this is a casual event. You only give your hair a bit of volume by blowing it a bit.

When you opened the door, Lay standing there looking like a goddamn god.

He wears like exactly he said last night. Denim, denim, boots. But his presence alone screamed like a sex icon that ready to take anyone's dominance to his fingertips. Not to mention he smells incredibly good, making your knees weak.

"You look amazing." he said after giving you a peck on the lips. His sentence is super casual, but he said it with a low-frequency voice. You swear it only takes that to make you horny again.

But you snap out of your daydreaming about having him again on your bed and smile to him in return.

"Thank god we're about to head out. Or too bad we're leaving because I swear I wanna have you again with this look." he grabs your hands after he finished his compliment.

_Okay. Shake it off. Shake it off,_ you said to yourself and you walk hand in hand with him.

Even though it's a casual event, there's still red carpet involved. You told Lay you're not confident your pictures being taken, and you went in first while Lay's caught up in in sudden photoshoot from the media and interviews.

You thought it's gonna take some time for him to be around you, so you let yourself take a look at the entire room and got pretty inspired. You take your phone and its stylus pen out and start to draw.

You're in the middle of a new design for..... you don't know for what yet. But it never hurts to do some sketches.

"Gotta admit how dedicated you are to your work." Lay said over your shoulder.

The comment snaps you back to reality.

"Just got inspired all of the sudden." you replied.

You were having a marvelous time with Lay. You both talk about his event and what he's doing for the next couple of days, and you let Lay take a look at or rough sketches, how you're already wanna pitch your ideas for the next project with your supervisor.

Until Lay was standing still and barely finishes his sentence. He got his eyes fixed on something or someone behind you. You turned around to figure out what got him statued.

And that makes you forgot to breathe as well.

Because you recognize that woman. It's the woman with your ex you saw in the picture few days back. Also your ex is right there next to her. You turn around so you don't have to look anymore.

Lay got your eyes back at you. You both look at each other in confusion but also having the same thought.

"You know her, do you?" Lay breaks the silence between the two of you.

"Kinda. But not really. It's.... complicated." you paused for a second, "You know her?"

"She's...... the person I told you about." he said in short and feel a bit dizzy. Your brain connects all the dots by itself without your permission and made a conclusion you hate to admit, let it alone, make you said it out loud.

"So your ex-girlfriend is the person my ex-boyfriend cheated to.......?" you ask, not really sure how you're feeling but you do know it's not pleasant.

Lay just nods and blinks a few times. Probably trying to make sense of everything as well.

Because not just you hate your ex for betraying you, he had a year and a half relationship behind your back with a woman that looks like a goddess. Her eyes are big, she's incredibly slim, her legs are long enough to kick you in the head even without heels.

Well, of course she's gorgeous she's a fucking model. You've seen him a couple of times in fashion magazine, the photos your ex-boyfriend took since he's a professional photographer.

And now, she's the one that Lay used to love?

You tried so hard to breathe and act normal. You smile at him trying not let it bugs you.

But the universe sure is know how to joke around you. The woman approaches with your and Lay with your ex by her side.

"This is a nice surprise." your ex said. You just smile but of course sarcastically.

They talk and have a conversation with you and Lay, but you just spacing out from the whole situation. Until you heard they're engaged, the thing your ex was trying to tell you the other night when he came to your building.

"You guys are engaged?" you ask, still trying to see if this real. If any of this is real.

"Yes. We'd love to have you in our rehearsal dinner. Both of you." she said with a bright smile. You can't believe someone so pretty and beautiful makes you want to punch it hard like a piñata.

"Excuse me for a second." you excuse yourself and start to walk to the restroom. Lay grabs your waist, making you look at him.

"You okay?" he asks and seems really concerned from the frown on his face.

"Fine, fine. I just need to do some touch-up. I'll be back soon." you said while caressing his cheeks. You can feel your ex's and Lay's ex eyes on you both. You don't really wanna let them get under your skin even though it's already did.

You stare at yourself in the mirror. Not that you're ugly or anything, but you seriously try to make sense of everthing. Your ex left you with basically the most beautiful person in China. That beautiful person is Lay's ex.

You realized why your ex dumped you and how Lay was enchanted with that woman.

You're in no way in competition for that. There's even no competition for you to compete. 

You lost. Big time.

You feel your throat tightens from your tears and there she is, coming to your direction.

"You know. I really hope there's no bad blood between us." she said without any greetings.

"Huh?"

"You know. With me being with him. You with Lay." she stays silent for a minute before continues, "I can see how happy you made him."

"Well. Okay." you got a little confused.

"See you at the rehearsal dinner. I already gave Lay all the details." she said before leaving the restroom.

You feel your head spinning and you barely have any alcohol in your system. You put a bit of water on your neck, trying to calm down and come out. Lay's already there waiting for you in front of the restroom.

"Hey. You okay?" he asks again.

"I'm fine. I swear. Lighten up." you smile and punch his chest a bit to make it believable, hopefully enough to deceive Lay. You and Lay walk around and you stay beside Lay when there's a sudden interview. You take a glance at your ex again and how he's all smiles with her by his side.

It's been a long time since you see him that happy. The only reasonable explanation you haven't seen that smile for a while because he's been so unhappy with you and you didn't notice. Not that's he's telling you, but how come you didn't notice?

You love him so much, as much as you could at loving a person. But apparently it's not enough. He's the first person you've opened up with. The first person you let your guards down. The first person you treasure more than your career.

And it wasn't enough.

You weren't enough.

If a genuinely decent person like him, the most understanding person like him can't even stay in a relationship with you, no one will.

No one _ever_ will.

And it hit you hard. You feel like your chest got hit by a monster truck.

Lay's hand been around your waist or linked to your fingers, but when there are too many reporters he let go of you. You look at Lay and he's occupied. Probably be more occupied than this for the rest of the event, since he's the main star of it.

You take this chance to let yourself walking back slowly and out of the place. When you got yourself in the taxi, you let yourself cry hysterically.

You feel incredibly stupid.

When you reached your hotel room, you turned off your phone, and pack in speed. Your headache from crying too much in the taxi really doesn't help to tidy things up, so you just throw you stuff into your luggage. You book a flight back to Beijing that's in 2 hours.

You can make it. You have to. You have to get out of this city as soon as possible to make yourself feel better.

Or at least to stop crying because your eyes are swollen now, making you look like a mochi.

Not even a dessert can make you feel better right now.

When you got back in Beijing, you make a quick stop to your favorite liquor store and stock up. You waste no time to start drinking even though it's only in the afternoon, but you don't really give a shit.

You played FRIENDS since it's always making you laugh, but it's nothing.

You try to read webtoon, but also nothing.

So you drink more. Just to make yourself better. At least making you laugh a bit. But after two bottles of Vermouth, the only thing you feel is the alcohol coming it's way up. You let yourself puke and that helps with your dizziness from it.

And you continue by opening up a bottle of Smirnoff that you mixed with a Sprite. Making you think about Lay and how awful that makes you and you cry again. You turn on your phone and there's a few missed call from Lay and texts.

> _>> 1.01 pm : Where are you? Are you okay?_
> 
> _>> 1.34 pm : Please call me back._
> 
> _>> 4.25 pm : Are you still here? Where are you now?_
> 
> _>> 5.37 pm : I'm at your hotel but they said you've checked out. Please let me know you're save._
> 
> _>> 6.07 pm : Are you still in Shanghai? Please pick up._

You're about to texts him but you hesitate. How are you supposed to explain all of this to him? Or how to not making you look like a jerk, even though you already are. Lay calls you again but you just stare at your phone blankly.

You don't like where this is going, but you choose to disappear from Lay. Like the two of you never happened.

The least you can do to protect him from you.

For days you don't really use your phone and use your laptop instead to communicate and to work. You let yourself stay in your office late, making you sometimes didn't do anything since you finished your work early.

No one's really surprised though since everybody in the office knows you like to lock yourself in your office room, you practically live in it.

You have zero guts to block Lay's number. You don't want to erase him from your memory and you definitely not courageous enough to face him.

So you dodge him. His calls and his texts that gradually became less and less everyday.

You miss him. Of course, you miss him like crazy. But you still feeling down everytime you realize your whole situations and that what's keeping you from contacting Lay.

You come home late again today and realize you finished all the bottles. Every one of them.

The Guinness Record should really considers to put you on it's book for your drinking thing.

It's either that or you should go to an alcoholic meeting.

You decided to go to the bar and let your mind lost. It's Friday after all and you can be hungover for the rest of your weekend.

The guy next to you have been flirting with you and you let it. It makes you feel a bit better since your head's already pretty buzzed. You dance with the man even though you feel like the world is spinning and your feet can barely support you.

Until someone pulls you from the guy to his car. You feel like puking and tell him to stop in the middle of the drive and you puked on the side of the road. You feel his hands holding your hair up.

You can barely register who's this person but you're guessing it's one of your co-workers since he or she is nice enough to hold your hair while puking.

When you feel like your body touch a mattress, you closed your eyes and the world goes black.

You woke up with an unsurprising massive headache and hangover. You survey the room and you have no idea where this is. You're fully clothed, thank the lord. You feel like puking again but you can hold it.

You're about to leave the place, but you have no idea where your shoes are. Not to mention your headache is killing the fuck out of you.

You try to get a grip of yourself until Lay is right there in front of you.

He handed you a glass of water and you took it. You just look at him with wonders before you take a gulp. You try to talk or at least let any word out from your mouth, but nothing. You both just stare at each other.

Until Lay grabs your neck and leans down closer to you. He kissed you to close the distance. You open your mouth to let him kiss you more, making you out of breath.

You pulled out first just because you feel suffocated from the kiss. Not that you're complaining, though.

You thought after that you can finally talk to him. Tell him you're sorry for being such a child. Tell him that you miss him terribly. But you still have no idea what to say to him.

"I miss you." Lay breaks the silence.

You feel like saying it back, but before any word come out, you feel like throwing up again. You ran to the closest bathroom and let your gut spilling out of the alcohol you drank.

Lay holds your hair up and rubs your back. You wash your mouth by the sink, and you sit on the toilet. Lay's on his knees looking up to you and hands you an Advil and a glass of water.

"Can you explain why I'm here?" you finally ask him.

"You were drunk and I want to have you in my place so we can talk and you can't run away." he pauses and continues, "What happened before? Were you okay? Are you okay?"

"Right now? I have a hangover." you answers try to be funny, but that just makes your joke ironically unfunny.

"Why did you leave?" he finally asks the question you don't want to answer. You come down to sit on the bathroom floor with him, facing him. You open your mouth and try your best to explain things to him.

But how can you make him understand?

About your insecurity. About your curse in a relationship. About everything.

Before you know it, your tears fall down. Lay comes closer to you and takes you into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." you said in between sobbing.

He shushed you and strokes your head. You pulled out and push him a bit to make you face him.

"I was just.... overwhelmed." you finally said it. He wipes out your tears and rubs your cheeks.

"I'm listening." he said softly.

"I'm good at almost everything except relationship stuff. Or romance stuff. I feel like a sore loser just being with you in a goddamn Calvin Klein's event." you paused to adjust your breathing and trying to stop yourself from crying, but there's no way this tears gonna stop for a while.

"And on top of that, your ex is my ex's girlfriend. Oh, fiance. That is just great." you rolled your eyes while wiping your tears.

"He's happy after he's been so unhappy with me for god knows when. She's hella gorgeous and I'm......" you make gestures with your hands to your whole body.

"Everything makes sense and I get that. The only thing that doesn't is you're with me. What are you doing with a person like me? You can literally have anyone to go with you. And don't tell me you have no friends because that's just shallow."

Your sentence just makes Lay laugh and you get to see that adorable smile of his again.

"I miss you, too." you finally say it back.

"But I still have no idea why you like me. There's no logical explanation for that." you continue.

"Can I have a say in whatever of your train thoughts?" he asks and you just nod.

"First, I like you because I think you're a catch. I took advantage of your situation back in the bar because I need a sexy material for my lyric. Then we got to sleep together again, and we got to talk." he paused for a second just to hands you a tissue for your snots.

"You're not the first person I opened up to. But you're the first person to get what it's like to be devastated to be left by the person you love the most. I think and/or feel, you understand me. I finally found someone that knows how sucks that is."

He looks into your eyes deeply. Even though you both are fully clothed, you feel incredibly naked and exposed by his stares.

"The most important thing, you listen to me." he finally finished.

You try to make sure this is not a dream by hitting your face several times. Shit, this is _real_.

"So, you really like me. Like, for real?" you hesitant.

He smiles and grabs your head by his two hands to make you look at him directly.

"For real." he says with a smile.

"Romantically?" you ask again with a frown in your face, making him laugh.

"Romantically really like you." he says, grinning over you.

He closes the distance between the two of you by kissing you softly. You close your eyes to let the feelings and the pleasure wash over your entire being. Lay's put his hand on your face the other on your waist to pull you in. You wrapped your arms around his neck in return. Wanting him closer even though there's no way you can be physically closer than this.

Lay pulls out, making you stare at him.

"You know. We never really have a proper date." he smile, looks like a bit shy saying it and that makes you want to bite his nose.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I also happen to like your straight forwards self." he tucks your hairs behind your ear. Making you feel giddy.

"Just see yourself tomorrow." he continues and kissed your cheeks and nose.

Never in your life you've ever been this happy.

The next day you got a text from Lay to be ready at 12 pm. He texted to put something comfortable and you answered pajama. You like how comfortable you are being around him. No decoding message, no mixed messages.

You're not actually wearing a pajama since you don't think it's socially acceptable, but you do feel a bit playful.

You put a white crop top and overalls jeans, with brown boots. Lay calls you to come down in exact 12 pm.

It's either he really _really_ like you so he never late when it comes to you or his manager is just an asshole for scolding him.

Lay's wearing a Tommy Hilfiger long sleeves shirt, denim short pants, and Converse Taylor Chuck. He looks adorable. He opens the car door and let you in.

"So. What's the plan?" you ask while he's putting your seatbelt on you.

"We're going to play!" he sounds excited.

"I'm not into that kinky role play." and that makes Lay laughs out loud. The way he laughs, made you laugh, and the two of you just share laughter for 3 green lights.

You both arrived in an amusement park. You have no idea when was the last time you came to play in the amusement park, but all you know this is not normal and you're excited from the weirdness.

You and Lay play around like a kid. Eating ice cream while being in a queue. Talk nonsense with dumb conversations and bad puns. He hides behind you when there's bird around, saying he's afraid of creatures with beaks.

None of you talk about work. You just let yourself having a really good time. Until Lay suggest to ride that spinning cups thing, and you feel like throwing up only with two spins.

How you can bear gallons of alcohol but not the spinning ride is a huge mystery for you.

The day passed by and Lay asked where do you want to have dinner. A very late dinner since it's already 10 pm.

"Can we just go to either your place or mine and order pizza?" you feel like laying down since you're exhausted from all the rides and don't feel like going to a public place. You also not wearing decent clothes to have a classy dinner or whatever.

Lay, on the other hand, can enter a five-star hotel just like that to have dinner since his figure and his face do all the work whether he's wearing suits or even pajama.

"Whatever you want." he links his fingers to yours and kisses the top of your hand.

Making you wonder when will the butterfly stop duplicating themselves in your stomach and you get used of the feeling of this.

Lay takes you to his place when you were dead asleep in his car. Now you just realized you never really take a look of his place with full attention before. It's simple with a lot of glass windows. The way his house matches his bright smile and cute personality got you smiling like an idiot.

You and Lay eats the pizza while talking about his music videos preparations. He told you it's a bit hard to achieve one of his ideas because the person in charge said he didn't know where to get or have the material.

You helped by telling the person that in charge of set and properties where to get it and how to get it done on the phone right away, and problem solved within seconds.

You both lay down in the carpet since the two of you are full from all the junk food. He suddenly stands up and grabs your wrist to stand up as well.

"I'm too stuffed to do anything but laying around." you said in complaints.

"Not a problem." he said then lift you up easily.

He takes you to the rooftop and lays you down gently. He lays down next to you and handed you his phone to take a look at the lyrics he made for his upcoming EP. You read 'Honey' before ever since you helped him back in your apartment, but 'Bad' and 'Amusement Park' are new to ou

"_I know she's dangerous. Yes, I knew it when I met her'_?" you read out loud 'Bad' lyric, making you sit down.

"_You're such an amusement park, floating in my cars'?_" you said again with both eyes wide open.

"Is this why you took me to the amusement park?" you ask even though you're also laughing.

"Yes and no." he answers. "I wrote it when after we slept together in the hotel in Shanghai in the morning." he then rests his head on his palm, looking at you, "I feel like I could never really have enough of you."

You smile at him, completely understand what he means by that. You lean down to give him a kiss.

"Let me know if you need another material." you said after you detach your lips from his.

He let himself up and sit to face you. He grabs your head and dives in to kiss you again.

"How about now?" he said in between kisses, sounds incredibly sexy.

The kiss got you connected and how he tries to communicate with you with no words can ever explain. How happy he makes you feel and how relaxed you made him feel.

He makes you lay down with your back and him on top of you. The soft kisses turn sloppy real quick, making you both bumped your teeth but none of you really bothered by that.

He let go for a bit and lifts you up again. He lifts you to his bedroom and you kiss him again, only wanting him more. Lay removes your overalls quickly and you shimmying it down to quicken the process. You both continue to undress each other faster than ever before.

When you both finally on the bed, he flips you easily and thrust himself into you. You screamed his name in the pleasure he's giving you. He kisses the back of your shoulder and plays with your breasts. This angle is intense, making him hitting all of your sensitive spots.

You pull his head to kiss him again while his other hand rubs your clit, making you breathe harder.

You both moving in a matching rhythm making your orgasm catching up really quick, washing over your entire being. The position of this session got you blinded from your orgasm.

"I'm about to..." Lay can barely finish his sentence and you clench your pussy walls, only making him grunt and speeds up. He pulls out in revelation of not wearing a condom. You turn around and straddle him, petting his hard cock with your pussy lips.

After a few strokes, he releases his juices on your stomach and making both you crash the bed.

The two of you breathing hard from the intense orgasms. Lay turns his head to look at you still trying to get your vision back. He grabs a wet wipes from his drawer to clean your stomach.

"You okay?"

"Completely fine." you answer while looking at him when you got your vision back. You sit down and look at him.

"Should I get prescriptions for birth control pills or you're not only sleeping with me?" you ask even though you already know the answer. He moves to lay on top of you and kiss you softly.

"Which part of 'I like you romantically' that you don't get?" he says while smiling ear to ear.

You lift yourself making the both of you sit on the bed, face to face. You're trying to ask where is this going or what are you guys now. But the thought of the question makes you scrunch your nose in cringe.

"Just for the sake of your 100 miles/hour train thoughts, I like you but I have no idea if I love you. Yet, at least."

Lay's words sink in and you just look at him with wonders.

"I just know I wanna find it out. With you." he continues while cupping your face.

"Birth control prescriptions it is." you said, not awkward at all but making Lay laughing his gut out, he's out of breath for a while. When he's done laughing he pulls you to embrace you in his arms, making him lays on the bed and you on his chest.

"Shit. I like you so much." he says. You giggle from that.

"I like you so much, too. I guess." and both of you lay on his bed with both wearing a bright smile.

You and Lay stay in very comfortable silence in each others arm.

"Wait. Should we go to the rehearsal dinner of our exes or nah?" you lift your head to look at him.

Lay just raises his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I finished it. This is supposed to be a one-shot thing, but my thirsty ass cannot leave it alone.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my very first series.
> 
> Love, thirstyyeoja.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lay's Calvin Klein photoshoots and Lay's Honey EP
> 
> Twitter : @hopefulpandora


End file.
